Oh, and the flowers are beautiful
by Sarcasticallybitter
Summary: Short little stories about Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss. Fluffy, fun stories following them through their relationship. Each chapter should be read on its own.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fic for the West Wing series! I am super excited to make a contribution to this wonderful community of writers.

Please Read and Review! I'd love to hear any and all feedback as I continue to find and develop their voices.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the West Wing or the characters. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop it." Donna turned around and said pointedly after nearly a hundred times in the last thirty seconds- she was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

She turned back to the stove, stirring the pasta she was making for dinner.

Then she heard the sound again.

"Stop it." She turned around with an angry face.

It stopped for a moment. So, she turned back around, this time stirring the sauce.

It happened again.

"Stop it!" Donna said louder than she meant to. "Please stop dropping your Cheerios on the floor, Leah."

The chubby, dimpled little girl started laughing at her mommy as she dropped another one on the floor.

"You are your father's little girl." She muttered and turned to shut the burners off.

"What was that?" Josh laughed as he walked into the kitchen, having finished changing after work.

"Your daughter is driving me crazy." Donna poured the pasta into a strainer over the sink.

Josh laughed and started picking the cereal up off the floor, "So, Leah is my daughter now."

"When she's cute, smart, or funny she's mine- any bad habits or behavior, such as her messiness, that's all you, daddy." Donna started taking out plates.

"Okay, mommy." Josh smiled and kissed her neck before helping her finish up dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donna!" Joshua Lyman bellowed at her apartment door very late at night or very early in the morning depending on which one of her neighbors who were woken up you were to ask.

"Josh!" Donna whisper yelled as she yanked him into her home, "It is," she glanced over to look at her cable book, "2:45. You need to be quiet." Josh started to walk away from her and through her apartment; Donna ran a hand through her hair. Where was he going? "Josh, you can't just barge into my apartment and-"

She found him in her kitchen staring at the table and counter full of baked goods, and snack food packages spread out everywhere in a very un-donna-like fashion. "Were you eating all of this?" He turned back to her and smiled.

"It was a stressful day." She said in defense- she just found out about the President's MS from Toby.

"I know- that's why I went out for a drink." He said pushing around all of the wrappers, "You eat zebra cakes?" He continued to look around her kitchen and found an empty tub of i-can't-believe-its-not-butter, and held it up. His eyebrow reaching up to his hairline.

"Yes Josh! I stress ate a bunch of junk food and a tub of butter. At least my coping mechanism doesn't make me yell at my roommate's cats." Donna ran a hand through her hair.

Josh looked around the small kitchen for the cats, "I can't find them to yell at them."

"Please leave."

"No." Josh put the container back on the counter and made his way past her and toward Donna's bedroom. "Come cuddle Donnatella!" He yelled while walking down the hallway.

"Sweet Jesus-" Donna muttered under her breath, but followed him right on into her bedroom without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is on your face?" Josh exclaimed as he walked into his office after spending the last few hours in the sit room discussing options for their current troop deployment in Kazakhstan. He was tried and cranky, but coming back to see Donna waiting for him in his office made the stress dissipate a bit. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, her feet were out of her heels and resting on the table in front of the couch, head resting against the back, eyes closed.

She had decided to wait for him in his office and do work rather than go back to their shared apartment believing that she'd get more work done there, but when she found the peel off facemask Annabeth had given her earlier in the week she decided that was her new plan. Only, she didn't plan on falling asleep while waiting for the mask to dry. "Oh, hi." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Donna, your face," Josh asked again.

"It's a facemask." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He said down next to her and stretched out. "Why?"

"Gets rid of blemishes and imperfections." She answered, waking up more.

Josh looked at his girlfriend intently, trying to figure out why on earth she would need to use something like that. Her skin always looked perfect and radiant. "But- why?" He turned to face her, maybe he was too exhausted to understand it.

"I just don't wake up with pretty skin- I have to work for it." She understood where his confusion was coming from. She had to admit her skin was generally pretty decent, but that didn't mean she could just stop using facial products.

"Let's go home, Donnatella." He put his hand over hers where it rested on the cushion between them.

"I just got to take this off."

"Wash it off?"

She laughed. "No." Donna grabbed the edge of the mask and started to peel it off while Josh watched on in horror.

"Donna!" He almost yelled, "What are you doing?"

"It's a peel-off mask." She said as she finished peeling it off- managing to get it off in a couple of pieces, then leaned over and threw it out. Josh sat with his mouth open in shock and disgust.

Donna stood up and grabbed her bag. "Ready to go?"

He looked up at her, "Uh, yeah."

Donna laughed while walking out of his office.


End file.
